<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Name Of Secret Identities by GG_Ladybug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048459">In The Name Of Secret Identities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_Ladybug/pseuds/GG_Ladybug'>GG_Ladybug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien gets it somewhere right?, Affairs, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Flustered, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Friends to Lovers, He handles it, He just saw his father kiss a villain, Infidelity, It’s just a kiss, It’s just to protect his identity, News, News Media, Oneshot, Open to Interpretation, Partners in Crime, Secret Identity, She’s in a coma, She’s just an assistant and supervillain, She’s kind of dead, Social Media, Surprise Kissing, The press being the press, but I know he screamed into a pillow when he got home, but it’s kind of not, he swears, it’s open to interpretation, kind of, kiss, not really - Freeform, press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_Ladybug/pseuds/GG_Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which the heroes ask Gabriel to distract Mayura and he has to because ya know... secret identity and all. Of course with no idea what to do, he implodes the internet by accident</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emilie Agreste &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Name Of Secret Identities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 11:16am with no sleep and pure stubbornness fulling my will to stay awake so don’t judge toooo hard-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a spurt of the second decision on his part. He opted Nathalie to appear and he’d stay in civilian form at the gala most the time after akaumatising someone. Ready to pop back up when needed since he had to get the mayor off his back before he could do anything for a prolonged amount of time. He’d only just managed to slip away for five minute to secure the akuma before being found just after transforming back.</p><p>Mayura taking him ‘hostage’ as a shield so she could control her sentimonster was a momentary surprise to him, however. He played his role where due. Scowling and struggling when necessary to play the part of distressed citizen. “Mr Agreste! You need to distract her! That way we can get rid of the sentimonster and save you!” Ladybug shouted, fighting the akuma as Chat Noir shielded her.</p><p>“Distract? How am I meant to do that!?!” He demanded. He would have to do as they asked. If he didn’t, that would just scream villain in disguise. Secret identity came first over winning. “I-I’m not sure! If Ladybug could just figure out this confusing lucky charm, we’d know!” Chat shrugged nervously.</p><p>“Blame the system! What am I meant to do with a freaking copy of the movie Casablanca!?!” Ladybug huffed, dodging another thrown car. “Personally, I’ve only seen a few scenes of that, Milady! So unless you want me to puurfectly recite As Time Goes By, I’m of no use!” Chat grinned.</p><p>“Just try and find one! My plan should be right behind you! Just keep it up long enough for us to win!” Ladybug rallied, smiling widely. Gabriel blinked and looked about to try and find a way to proceed while not hurting Nathalie. He didn’t partially take Chat to be the kind of kid that watched old movies like that. Especially one even older then he is. Casablanca? Really? Of all the films?</p><p>“I’ve figured it out, but you still have to do something! It’s vital for this to work!” She shouted after a moment. Oh. He really should of spent the time musing time himself actually figuring out a plan. “Uh... I...” He panicked for a moment before looking towards the villain he had to distract. Yeah he could only think of one thing.</p><p>“Damn it.” He cursed out in a rush as he drew closer. The next few moments would shape the media a perfect little story with a bow and top and shake the world to the core by the surprise of it. He kissed her. Even the akuma watched the scene in shock. The heroes and public included.</p><p>Ladybug was the first to snap out of it considering she did have her entire plan stringing on that one moment of universal freeze. His eyes drifted closed and he relaxed from his previously position as she also began to untense. His mind was entirely empty as he ignored those flashing lights coming from the press. Mayura snapped out of it and quickly pulled back to fight Ladybug off the sentimonster she was about to defeat.</p><p>Gabriel stays in place watching until all is over and the villain retreated and Chat Noir run off to detransform. “So... you kissed her.” Ladybug drew out after a second, being able to spare a minute with her time left. Then the blush hit him full force as his mind caught up, making the spotted heroine smile in slight amusement. “Y-Yes I did.” He stuttered, realising from his reflection he had purple lipstick still staining him.</p><p>When the last heroine has to leave, he made haste in exiting, hidden in his suit blazer and all the way back home. “I get it. You was just doing what the heroes told you! It’s fine. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Nathalie assured the moment she saw his flustered expression. We’ll that was a whole lot of nothing to worry about. The media circus that followed however?</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Agreste and Mayura becoming an item?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Villainy is toxic and Gabriel Agreste is contaminated in the rebound of the century!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hawkyura no more, Gabeyura is where it’s at now teens</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Civilians hope good can come of Gabeyura</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gabeyura? Real or just a one time plan?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Villainous scandal amidst! Infidelity or just moving on?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>That’s... well... that’s was not so easy to hold back as an understanding assistant</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>